Nothing But You
by girl.with.passion
Summary: He is hurting because she is hurting deeply. It is up to him now to fix this, he doesn't care how but he will fix it. - A new fan-fiction on Kapil & Sumona [CNWK].
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I am back with new fan-fiction. Yep, actual fan-fiction with chapters and it's on Kapil/Sumona. It's a love story (yep, I know.. me and love story :P), I hope it doesn't feel like a typical love story but I got this idea and REALLY wanted to do this. So I hope you guys can forgive the 'typical-ness' and 'triangle' in this story. :') Title of story is still in progress, will update it soon.

* * *

Sumona is sitting in front of her mirror in her vanity van staring at her own reflection in a way if it is not her own. Just while ago she was on the stage of 'Comedy Nights' performing and now she is sitting in her vanity lost and confused. They are shooting for new episode which would be airing next week and for this episode's sketch Sumona & Kapil or rather Bitto & Manju were supposed to fight over Bitto's habit of flirting with any pretty girl who comes to their home. Typical nok/jhok between Manju & Bitto until guest would inter-wine and resolve their issue. It was going as par planned until Sumona re-appeared while being Manju.

_"Esay shaadi karke toh meri kismat kharab hi hoyi hai. Itne baare honton wali biwi ke saath rehne kitna mushkil hai, aap nahi janti."_

_"Toh mat raho na, kisne kaha ke samjhota karte raho. Chorh kyun nahi dete mujhe? Chorh do mujhe aur karlo shaadi esi se!"_

_It takes few gasps, some muffled laughs and every pair of eyes staring at her especially his for her to realize she messed up. Biting her lips nervously Sumona looks at Kapil with pleading eyes carefully not making an eye contact with anyone. Kapil as if on cue comes to rescue and with his quick witted response he saves the sketch but it startles them both deeply. After that Sumona barely speaks another line before she quickly makes her exit from stage in her typical Manju style 'main ja rahi hon'._

A soft knock on her vanity pulls her out of her thoughts but she doesn't respond to knock.

"Sumona, please darwaza khol." It's Kapil, he's the last person she wants to face right now.

"Please yaar, baat kar mujhse. Don't worry main dantonga na." She almost laughs, only Kapil can do this. Nervously she opens the door of her vanity van to reveal an equally nervous and worried Kapil standing in front of her. She moves away and sits back in her chair, Kapil enters in vanity closing the door behind him before sitting down.

"Sum.."

"I am sorry." She cuts him off before he can even begin. "Mere se bohut bari ghalati hogayi."

"Sumona.."

"I am really sorry, Kapil. Pata nahi kaise hogaya."

"Sumona meri baat..."

"I can't.. pata nahi kya hogaya. I am really sorry.."

"Sumon!"

He raises his voice slightly to get her out of her nervous blabbering state; finally silence settles between them for a moment. Taking a deep breath he looks at her who is looking at her hands.

"Kya hogaya hai? Arre yaar, fumble hi toh howa hai, itna tension kyun le rahi hai?" He tries to lighten the mood and atmosphere but it falls flat when she looks at him.

"Yeh fumble nahi tha Kapil. Tum bhi jaante ho."

"Sumona... kya howa hai? Batao mujhe."

"Kuch nahi." The words come out rather quickly which proves that Kapil is worried with good reason.

"Batao na.. kya baat hai. Kyun upset ho?" Sumona opens her mouth to deny and Kapil knowing that very well quickly stops hers.

"Tum clearly upset ho kisi wajah se esi liye..." He doesn't want to repeat what happened earlier but an indication is enough to let Sumona know that denying will not do any good. But Sumona doesn't reply and looks away trying hard to keep a straight face but she can feel, it's failing miserably. In a swift Kapil is kneeling in front of her and gently takes her hand in his causing her to look at him. As her gaze falls upon him she is startled for a second to see him kneeling in front of her.

"Hum dono bohut purane dost hain na, Sumona. Bohut saalon se aik dosre ko jaante hain. Aik dosre se sab share karte hain..."

"Kapil.."

"Agar show se nakhush ho, mujhse koi shikayat hai..."

"Sanjay se mera break up hogaya."

And whatever words he had ready die in his throat as he receives the new information but Kapil does not believe it.

"What?" Disbelieve, she can see it in his eyes.

"He broke up with me." The tears she had tried hard to suppress in her eyes start to well up but does not fall. Kapil goes still, trying to wrap his head round this news.

"Kab? Kaise? I mean, kal tak toh tum dono.."

"Aaj subah, humari argument hoyi aur woh chala gaya."

"Arre pagal, argument toh sabke beech hoti hain, eska yeh matlab toh nahi ke..."

"It's over, Kapil! Woh jaane ke liye hi gaya hai."

"Sumon..."

"Usi ki baatein mere mind mein ghoom rahi thi aur esi liye stage par Manju ke andar kuch pal ke liye Sumona jaag gayi. Jab Bitto aur Maju argue kar rahe thay, esa laga ke Sanjay ho samne aur uski baatein subah jo kahein thi... I am sorry, Kapil." By the end of this sentence her voice betrays her when in breaks and finally few tears roll down her eyes. Kapil moves forward to gather Sumona in his arms pulling her into a hug to comfort her. She allows her to break in little in his comforting hug, so she lets out the tears, the pain and the burden in her heart she was holding pain since the morning.

"Shh.. it's alright. It's alright." His voice so gentle filled with care and love trying to soothe her pain away while creasing her back consoling her. Few minutes later they gently break from hug. She wipes her tears away meanwhile Kapil struggles with words as he feels pain, confusion and a strong anger towards Sanjay.

"Par aise kaise? I mean aisa kya hogaya jo..."

"Pata nahi... wohi hi jaane."

"Sumona? Abhi kal tak theek tha woh, phir kya?"

"Haan boldo.. tum bhi bol do. Ke mera kasoor hoga."

"Pagal hai kya? Main toh sirf.. I mean aise achanak?"

"Pata nahi.. chote chote issues toh hote thay humare, jaise sabke hote hain. Late shooting, cancellations wagara.."

"Par yeh toh wajah na hoyi."

"kayi bar yehi wajah kafi hoti hai." Kapil looks at her something is off about it, he can tell. There is more to this, it has to be. He stands up and moves away as he thinks.

"Main Sanjay se baat karta hon."

"Nahi!" Her instant refusal to his mere idea of speaking to Sanjay surprises him and it confirms that there is more to this.

"Lekin..."

"Tum aisa kuch nahi karoge."

"Sumona.."

"Nahi, Kapil. Woh jaa chuka hai, ab nahi ayega. Es liye tum bhi kuch nahi bologe, kuch nahi karoge." She gets up from her chair and stands in front of him.

"Ok?" He doesn't respond to her but she also doesn't move away until he silently nods his head.

"Chalo, last segment shoot karna baaki hai, chalte hain." Standing in front of her mirror she tries to hide her pain behind make up, when Kapil stops her.

"Sumona... ghar jao." She turns to look at him with watery eyes.

"Lekin.. segment aur hume woh re-shoot.."

"Uski zaroorat nahi hai. Main manage karlonga. Tum es waqt ghar jao, rest karo." Without further debate she obeys him and quietly packs her things while Kapil calls her driver. He really wants to wrap up and go with her; oh how he wishes it was that easy and possible.

"Car arahi hai.. tum jao. Main tumse... hum baat mein baat kareinge." He turns to leave when her voice stops him.

"Kapil." He turns around as she approaches him.

"Thank you. I mean for tonight. Jo tumhe us waqt stage par."

"Thank you toh mujhe bolna chahiye, Bitto ko jhelne ke liye. I think aaj ka lesson Bitto ke liye acha tha, par kaash.. ke woh sudhar pata."

"Kapil." She playfully hits him on his shoulder as he laughs.

"Arre tu toh meri Bengali beauty hai; Bitto ko jhelne mein mahir es liye thank you ki zaroorat nahi hai. Chill mar yaar, hojata hai kabhi kabhi." He flashes one of his beautiful smiles, the ones which he only saved for Sumona for occasions when she would get angry on him and in return he is rewarded with a small smile from her as he bids good night and leaves.

As the shooting wraps up and everyone heads home except Kapil who is sitting in editing room going through video of shoot tonight, paying the part of Bitto & Sumona arguing and then it comes, Sumona breaking apart in front of the audience, on stage, in front of everyone. God knows how many times he replays that scene, each time keeping his focus only on Sumona and with each replays it becomes clear how and when it starts. With each word carelessly falling from Bitto's mouth is triggering the pain and anger which she had carefully hidden within herself before she put on the mask of Manju. With each taunt of Bitto he sees Manju vanishing and Sumona appearing and then finally that moments come. When it happened live on stage, he was too startled by her words to notice anything else but now he pays attention to every detail. How angers flare up in her eyes, how her body stiffens, her hands shake a little, her breathing becomes shallow and bit by bit her facial expressions changing until Manju disappears. Sitting here, Kapil silent curses himself for being so damn blind! How he could not see this before, how he ignored Sumona's different mood today; since when he became so blind? He should have known something was wrong when Sumona came for the shoot. Heck, he should have! She was in so much pain tonight he only realized now as he looks through the video.

And it is hurting him because she is hurting. One thing people don't know about Kapil Sharma is that he is very protective about people he care about and particularly overly protective about the ones he dearly love. And right now, one person who falls in that category is in pain, hurting and Kapil will be damned if he doesn't do something about it. But now what is done is done, he can't undo it. Or can he? His mind starts to spins he thinks about this. How did this happen? Why? Sanjay & Sumona were so happy, everything was perfect, then what happened? He needs to find out and he needs to fix this.

* * *

I hope you'll like it. So, should I continue or drop it? :')


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I am back with chapter 2. I hope you'll will like it. :)

* * *

"Haan Ali bhai, Kapil bol raha hon. Actually, woh next two weeks ke scripts mein kuch changes karne toh aap agar jaldi ajayein toh..."

"..."

"Jee, main studio mein aapka wait karonga. Thank you." As soon he hangs up the phone, he tosses it on the other side of bed, settling down on his bed. Knowing that he will not be getting any sleep still Kapil closes his eyes in hope for some peace. But any peace he had vanishes as soon his eyes close.

_"Main theek hon. Yehi sunne ke liye phone kiya na."_

_"Phone toh baat karne ke liye kiya tha."_

_"Kya baat karon?"_

_"Jo howa us baare mein."_

_"Kya faida?"_

_"Kya faida? Arre baat karne se hi toh problem ka hal milta hai."_

_"Good night, Kapil."_

_"Arre kya Good night?"_

_"Kal shoot par milte hain." Without giving him a chance to speak she hangs up the phone and Kapil is left staring at his mobile in defeat._

Laying on his back he stares at his ceiling blankly as more memories come rushing in his mind.

During the shoot yesterday she was so normal just like her old self as nothing was wrong for a moment Kapil was convinced too all thanks to her acting skills but then again Sumona has always been a great actress. As much he made fun of her timing and acting on screen, he always believed in her acting and knows that she capable of so much more. But acting only lasted until someone said 'Pack up' and on cue she vanished in her vanity locking herself away until Kapil went to see her.

_"Shot ready hogaya?" She asks him as soon he enters._

_"Pack up hogaya." She pauses for a moment trying to remember then making 'oh' expression._

_"Arre haan.. main bhi na. Abhi toh pack up howa hai." She mentally kicks herself._

_"Tumhe kaam tha kuch?" She turns to him and smiles at him which he knows very well is her fake 'I'm fine' smile. Kapil doesn't reply to her question but only stares at her through the reflection, his piercing gaze is telling Sumona exactly what she doesn't want to know._

_"Nahi kuch nahi." He turns to leave._

_"Uske liye main kuch nahi hon. Uska ego sab kuch hai. Mohabbat aur ego ke beech mein ego ki ehmiyaat zayada hai." He stops right there when he hears her tiny voice which she is trying hard hard to keep even._

_"So, Sumona ne bheja hai aapko?" Kapil who sat in silence since entered the room stiffens hearing her name._

_"Nahi.. usne nahi bheja, main khud aya hon."_

_"Kyun?" It's a good question but Kapil does not want to go down that road. He already spent so much time debating whether to come here or not despite Sumona asking him not to but still he is here._

_"Kyunki koi misunderstanding hai aur agar tum dono ziddi bachhon ki tarhan mouh phar logey toh kisi na kisi ko toh baat karni hogi na." Sanjay looks at him through his anger, slightly surprised at Kapil's words._

Sound of text alarm pulls Kapil out of his thoughts, it rings twice before falling quiet. He looks at his mobile on the edge of bed but does not make an attempt to retrieve it, instead bringing his right arm over his forehead, hands tuning into fist he closes his eyes. Once again voices start to fill his head.

_"Woh chala gaya hai, Kapil."_

_"Aur tum usay jaane de rahi ho?"_

_"Woh apni marzi se jaa raha hai. Aur waise bhi uske liye main kuch nahi hon."_

_"Sumona meri mohabbat hai, mera pyaar hai woh."_

_"Esi liye usay chorh diya?"_

_"Maine nahi chorha chahta... lekin."_

_"Lekin kya, Sanjay?"_

_"Lekin yeh life style, yeh industry ka life style mujhe eski adaat nahi hai. Main nahi cope kar sakta esay. Koi privacy nahi hai humari, koi freedom nahi. Har jagah log hi log, har waqt majmah laga rehta hai. Do bal araam se bahar nahi baith sakte." Kapil is stunned at Sanjay's confession and doesn't know to react whether to be angry at him or comfort him or actually laugh at him. Without getting Kapil a chance to speak, Sanjay continues._

_"Mujhe yaad nahi hai ke last time humne properly saath mein time kab spend kiya tha, jo set aur shoot yaan office se bahar ho. Kitne plans humare last 3 months mein cancel howe hain. Jab bhi Sumona ke saath plan banayo kabhi shoot, kabhi kuch."_

_"Sanjay... tum"_

_"Main aik business man ho, Kapil ji. Es industry ka nahi hon.."_

_"Par yeh sab toh tum pehle se jaante thay, Sanjay. Sumona aik actress hai, es industry ka hissa hai yeh jante howe, sab jaane ke baad bhi tumne usay approach kiya tha. Tumne." Kapil reminds Sanjay, who looks away._

_"Nazar ghomane se sach nahi badlega, yeh tumhe pehle sochna chahiye tha na. Ab itna dorr anay ke baad tum beech mein uska saath chor rahe ho sirf es liye kyunki tum dono ke time table nahi milte?!" Despite trying hard to keep his anger in control, Kapil cannot help but to raise his voice slightly._

_"With all due respect Kapil, maine effort ki, maine hi effort ki sabse zayada. Par Ab aise lagta hai ke Sumona ke saath hota hon toh Sumona ke saath nahi balke actress Sumona ke saath hon. In fact ab toh lagta hai Mrs. Bitto Sharma ke saath." Kapil goes still as he hears the last words, all the anger turns into various emotions before finally confusion settling on his face and mind._

_"Mere kaam ki, meri respect nahi hai usay. Mujhe waqai hi lagta tha ke Sanjay dosron ki tarhan nahi hai but I was wrong. He's just like others, typical man." _Kapil remembers her words when she finally opened up to him, not too much but somewhat and told him what she was feeling. Getting up from his bed he makes his way towards bathroom to get ready. It's not like he will get any sleep, so he decides to get ready to go to studio. But the voices are still ringing in his ears, his words hi him like hammer hitting a nail.

_"Ky..a matlab?" Confusion. Kapil didn't bothered to mask him confusion._

_"Hum jahan bhi jaate hain aik toh waise hi log peecha nahi chorte aur opar se ab toh humesha Kapil Sharma ke baare mein poochte hain. Itni bewaqoof audience puri life mein nahi dekhi toh real & reel mein farq nahi kar sakte! Agar date par mere saath hai toh log yeh poochte hain ke Kapil kahan hai? Humesha Bitto/Kapil, yehi baat hoti hai. Itna frustrating hojata hai, girlfriend meri hai woh aur..." Taking a deep breath Sanjay combs his fingers through his hairs meanwhile Kapil tries to think of a way to explain to Sanjay._

_"Dekho Sanjay, yeh sab toh fame ka hissa hai. Main janta hon tumhare liye kitna mushkil hoga lekin yeh sab fame ka hissa hai. Hum actors ke liye, private life aik aisi cheez hai jisko sacrifice karna parta hai. Actor hone ka yeh hissa hi hai ke log aapko aapke character se jaane, aur kai bar hume bas esay accept karna parhta hai." Kapil walks upto Sanjay and places his hand on other man's shoulder._

_"Aur tum bhi pagal ho logon ki baat ka bura maan gaye. Tum jaante toh ho Hindustani audience ko aur yeh bhi public ka pyaar hi hai aik tarhan. Par tum sach bhi toh dekho - Sumona tumhare saath hai. Tumse pyaar karti hai. Aur tum usay chorh ke chale aye? Ab real & reel mein kon farq nahi samajh raha? Log toh kya kuch kar jaate hain uske liye jise mohabbat karte hain. Jis din tumne Sumona ko choona us din tumne yeh life style bhi choona tha." Sanjay turns away from Kapil while pondering over Kapil's words._

"Kahan sir?"

"Comedy Nights studio chalo."

"Jee sir."

Kapil sits in the back of car as he makes his way to Studio.

_"Mohabbat hai woh meri, Kapil. Bohut pyaar karta hon main Sumona se. Lekin shayad waqt humare saath nahi hai."_

_"Main jaanta hon, Sanjay ke tum Sumona se kitna pyaar karte ho aur woh bhi tumse kitna pyaar karti hai."_

_"Huh? Lagta toh aise hai uska pyaar kam hogaya hai mere liye. Uske paas mere liye toh zara sa bhi time nahi hai."_

_"Esa nahi hai... bas kaam mein thori ulajh gayi thi, es liye yeh misunderstanding hogayi hai. Aur jahan tak time ki problem hai toh woh toh koi problem nahi hai."_

_"Matlab?"_

_"Kaash Sanjay, tumne thora inteizaar kiya hota. Matlab yeh ke, Sumona ko Comedy Nights se thori break milne hi wali thi. Actually next 2 episodes jinki shooting ab hum start karne wale hain, un episodes mein Sumona nahi hai. Woh beechari bhi thak gayi thi itni shooting se toh uski break hai kalse 3 weeks ki."_

"Bas Ali bhai main bhi studio ke liye nikal gaya hon, thori dair mein puhunchne wala hon. Ok, bye." Hanging up his phone he is about to toss it around but a notification catches his eye. '1 new message', he opens it to find it's from Sumona, it reads: 'Thank you. P.S. I am still angry at you.' He lets out a small laugh at her message. 'Typical her.' Only Sumona would thank and still plan ways to get even with him at the same time.

_"Sanjay?" Sumona is surprised to see him in front of her doorstep but gets shocked when Kapil emerges from behind Sanjay._

_"What...?"_

_After half an hour of explaining, talking and pacifying Sumona is still in doubts and Sanjay feels defeated but then Kapil steps up._

_"Tum dono pagal hai, kasam se."_

_"Kapil.."_

_"Sumona... kabhi kabar miscommunication se aisa hojata hai par eska yeh matlab toh nahi ke tum dono, itna gehra aur purana rishta khatam kardo. Tum dono ke sirf aik dosre ke saath waqt bitane ki zaroorat hai. Waise bhi kalse 3 weeks ki break hai Comedy nights ki shooting se tumhare paas toh aik dosre ke saath spend karo aur apne differences sort out karo." Sumona is surprised to hear that as she wasn't aware of this 3 weeks break, why didn't Kapil told her before? She opens her mouth to ask him about this when Sanjay comes in focus._

_"Sumona..." Sanjay holds her both hands and kneel in front of her. "I am sorry, I really am. Pata nahi mujhe kya hogaya tha, main gusse mein tha aur shayad wait kar kar ke thak gaya tha. I am sorry. I love you, Sumona. Let's give us a chance, please." She looks at Sanjay then at Kapil meeting directly with his eyes, she almost catches a glimpse of something but it vanishes quickly. Kapil smiles at her slightly nodding, she looks back at Sanjay._

"Sir?" The train of his thoughts breaks when a voice pulls him into reality.

"Hmm?"

"Studio agaya." Walking in the studio instead of going on stage Kapil goes and sits in middle of audience row, placing pile of papers on next chair. 15 minutes later he is joined by Ali Asghar.

"Arre Kapil, tum yahan ho, main back stage dhoond raha tha. Kya baat hai, sab theek hai na?" Ali comes and sits in a row front of Kapil and faces him.

"Kuch khaas nahi, bas next 2 episodes ke scripts mein changes karne thay."

"Acha, kaise changes?"

"En episodes mein se Sumona ke saare parts exclude karne hain. Sketches new banane honge." Ali's eyes widen and mouth slightly hangs while trying to process what Kapil just said.

"What?"

"Hume Sumona ke parts.."

"Woh sun liya maine, par kyun?" Ali looks at Kapil who is looking down at papers, avoiding any eye contact.

"Kapil.."

"Woh 3 weeks ke liye break par hai."

"Par Sumona ne toh break par jaane ki baat nahi ki thi."

"Haan nahi ki thi... par usko aur Sanjay ko holiday ki zaroorat thi." Kapil mumbles in a low voice but Ali manages to hear it.

"Kapil mujhe saach sach batao ke baat kya hai?" Kapil looks at him then looks away then closely he begins to tell Ali Asgar what has happened.

"Yahin tumne... Sumona ko bina bataye."

"Uske parts confirmed nahi thay next episodes ke liye."

"Lekin script mein toh thay! Kapil tum..." Ali turns around, facing the stage while Kapil tries to remain calm.

"Hume changes karne honge kal se, esi liye maine pehle aapkoo bulaya hai."

"I can't believe you, Kapil!"

"Ali bhai, itna kyun upset ho rahe hain, script toh.."

"Baat script ki nahi hai!" Asgar turns around to face Kapil.

"Tum jaante ho tumne kya kiya hai? Tumne Sumona ko wapis uske paas bhaj diya? Unka break-up hone ke baad, patch-up karwa diya?"

"Toh aap kya chahte hain? Main tamasha dekhta? Woh kitna upset thi, udaas thi aur dono ke beech misunderstanding ki wajah se... unki mohabbat.."

"Aur tumhari mohabbat?"

"Konsi mohabbat?" Trying to keep his focus on scripts, Kapil tries to remain calm but Ali notices stiffness in his posture.

"Konsi mohabbat? Don't try and play dumb with me Kapil! Wohi mohabbat jo tum Sumona se karte ho!" Asgar almost shouts making Kapil startle.

"Ali bhai.."

"Bhai bolte ho na mujhe aur mujhse hi keh rahe ho 'konsi mohabbat'? Kapil koi aur jaane na jaane main tumhe jaanta hon aur tumhari es mohabbat ko jo tum dil mein databe baithe ho. Pagal ho tum, finally tumhare paas mauqa tha aur.. "

"Mauqa? Woh meri dost hai, bhai! Woh bechari kitni taqleef mein thi aur main.. mauqa.." He scoffs.

"Aur jisne usay taqleef di, tumne uske paas hi usay bhaij diya?"

"Sanjay mohabbat hai Sumona ki!" Kapil raises his voice trying to get the message across loud and clear or was he rather trying to convince himself, he wouldn't say.

"Mohabbat, Ali bhai. Sanjay & Sumona ka relation sirf koi affair nahi hai aur yeh aap bhi jante hain. Woh dono aik relationship mein hain, mohabbat karte hain aik dosre se... itne waqt se aik saath hain. Aur es sab ko aise hi khatam hone deta? Sumona kitni khush thi uske saath."

"Sumona jab yahan tumhare saath hoti hai, tab sabse zayada khush hoti hai."

"Please Ali bhai... mere liye aur mushkil mat karein. Dosti aur mohabbat alag cheezein hain."

"Kapil.."

"Sumona ne Sanjay ko chuna hai, woh pasand hai uski. Aur Sanjay sirf Sumona ki nahi balke uske parents ki bhi pasand hai. Jaisa perfect Bengali damad unko chahiye, Sanjay bilkul waisa hai. Sumona ke saath saath uski family ki bhi pasand Sanjay hi hai. Sanjay ne Sumona ko bohut khush rakha hai woh sab de sakta hai jo woh chahti thi. Aap achi tarhan jante hain ke Sumona kabhi bhi industry mein se kisi ke saath involve nahi hona chahti. Woh apni personal life, apna life partner industry se bahar hi chahti hai. jo normalcy Sumona chahti hai woh Sanjay ni di hai usko. Aapne bhi dekha hai na dono ko saath mein, kitne khush aur mohabbat se rehte hain. Ab agar unke beech kuch problem hoyi toh as a friend mera farz banta hai ke unko sahi rasta dikhaon. Na ke.."

"Sumona ko tum Sanjay se bhi zayada khush..."

"Ali bhai.. jis raste jaana nahi toh pata kahe poochna? Woh Bengali Beauty.. kahan woh aur kahan mera jaise punjabi banda."

"Yeh Punjabi banda King of Comedy Kapil Sharma hai. Yaaran da yaar aur sabka pyaar." Kapil feels tears creeping in his eyes so he shuts them in order to hold them there. Ali moves his hand and places it on Kapil's arm.

"Thank you, Ali bhai."

_'I hope Kapil, ke tumhare es kadam se kalko tumhe pashtana na pare.'_ Ali thinks to himself while watching Kapil trying to keep himself from falling apart. Kapil just did something which will affect all three of them in future for better or worse and that thought is scaring Ali.

* * *

So... I hope it was not much confusing or disappointing. :')


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am back with new chapter. :) Thank you all for your amazing reviews and appreciation for this story. I would like to clear guys that this story is not finished yet. It will have quite few chapters before I end it, it's a 10 or less chapters fiction but I will not end it like this, will surely have a satisfying end. :) So do not worry. And in advance I have to say, I am not fully satisfied with this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it even if it is not as good. :/ P.S. I have a busy week ahead so next chapter might not be quick but I will try my best to post next chapter as soon as I can. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Nothing But You||Chapter 3**

Sanjay & Sumona go on vacation to Shimla after their patch up as she has shooting break for 3 weeks. Finally, Sanjay getting what he wanted, sometime for themselves. Sumona is still trying to recover from everything happened in just short time. Sanjay broke up with her, she messed up on Comedy Nights while shooting, Kapil finding out about break up and talking to her, bringing Sanjay back in her life and 3 weeks breaks.

This break, she really wanted it for quite sometime but it's been quite busy with Comedy Nights because it is getting more and more popular with each episode which is great for them, for Kapil but also it brought more pressure on them. So the break was not possible so when Kapil out of nowhere told her that she was free for next 2 episodes it came quite shock to her because it never happened before unless she was really ill and also the worst timing of break in such busy time on year. Sumona had not gotten her script for next episodes so she wasn't sure what was happening but she was sure that she is very much part of them. Then did Kapil really did this because her personal life was troubled? She doesn't want to consider this option because it would mean Kapil finding out true nature of her and Sanjay's break up and that isn't good, she kept it for a reason though she is finding it hard to reason herself with that reason.

_"Tum Sanjay se koi baat nahi karoge."_ She had specifically told him to stay away but that didn't stop him, in fact he led Sanjay back into her life. Standing there with Sanjay seeking forgiveness and asking them to give them another chance, she couldn't think of anything else but Kapil and how how managed to accomplish this? Confusion, questions and various emotions were passing through her making it almost impossible for her to decide. Not knowing fully what to do her eyes start to move without her realizing and don't stop until they find who they are looking for settle on Kapil. Sanjay's voice becomes background voice and words barely register her mind as she keeps her unguarded gaze fixed on Kapil, allowing him for a second to see everything going on inside her.

Just looking in her gaze he can tell what she is going through, he could always tell; she would tease him over his great observation skills but she loved that about him and they always worked well with her because sometimes she doesn't have words and he'll just understand but at times she would wish he didn't observe her like this because it started to become very difficult for her to keep things from him. She continues to look at him meanwhile Sanjay is talking to her but his words doesn't reach her and then she notices Kapil nodding at her, smiling. His smile is assuring as if he is telling her that_ it all will be alright, have faith. Take a step forward, take his hand._ He doesn't need words to communicate with her his eyes and smile is enough; his assurance was enough for her to forgive Sanjay to give the man she loves so much another chance and she agreed for it by just communicating with Kapil. Even though she was agree with him because he meddled when she told him not too but in that moment, Kapil was the one who helped her make a decision, allowing Sanjay in her life once again.

She loves Sanjay that's true. She never felt this strong for anyone before Sanjay, after having him in her life she didn't thought about loving or falling for anyone else because whatever she wanted always in a guy, the picture she had in mind - Sanjay fitted perfectly in it. The picture of her future on personal level seemed to come real from a dream after Sanjay entering in her life. Sanjay is loving and caring person but he is also a businessman, which was great for Sumona as she did wanted someone who didn't belong to industry. It's stupid some people would think but for for it wasn't. Being in industry she knows how everything and everyone work; once you are in it, you almost give up the 'normal life' but Sumona was not ready for that. To keep that normalcy in her life even if it was little she wanted her better half to be outside from industry; that's why she avoided dating or making relationships within industry. Though, she had a fling or two but nothing serious, she didn't give her heart to anyone just like this, even Sanjay had to work hard to win her heart. Sanjay won her heart, her family's heart and made her life even better. It was all perfect.

Sumona knew being in relationship with Sanjay was a new step, change in her life which wasn't that difficult for her but it was for Sanjay to make big adjustment with letting Sumona in his life by letting his private life invaded as well, somewhat. Because he was in a relationship with an actress, a well-known face, a TV personality not just an ordinary girl. Even that worked out eventually her partner seemed to have well-adjusted with this whole dating a TV personality and Sumona was really glad about it until now. Recently she had been getting wake up alarms about her and Sanjay's relationship but she ignored them until it just blew in her face, waking her up in real world.

"Hey love." Her chain of thoughts abruptly disturbed with a voice and a pair of arms snake around her waist to hold her and a warm body is pressed against her.

"Kahan khoh gayi?" Sumona doesn't respond but shifts slightly in his hold, taking a moment to remember where she is and with whom and then it hits her, she is on a break with Sanjay to rebuild their relationship! She turns slightly to look at Sanjay who smiles at her and kisses her cheek.

"Bataya nahi tumne.."

"Kya?"

"Yehi ke kahan gum thi? Main kab bahar gaya aur wapis aya tumhe toh pata bhi nahi chala. Aisa lag raha tha tum yahan ho hi nahi."

"Asia kuch nahi hai." She shakes her head, trying denying his words but deep down she knows that's true. "Main toh bas... aise hi."

"Mere baare mein soch rahi thi?" She doesn't know whether to respond to this or not, even though she was thinking about Sanjay, he was not focus of her thoughts, he didn't take up much space in her thoughts as majority of space in her thoughts has been taken by someone else. And Sumona is not ready to admit this yet, to her or to anyone else. Instead of responding she turns back around and look at the view outside as Sanjay places his chin on her shoulder and then starts to place small kisses on her shoulder. Sumona shifts again as she tries to pull away slowly and Sanjay senses this and tightens his grip on her leaving her surprised.

"Sanjay.."

"Kya baat hai?"

"Kuch nahi.. bas sar mein thora dard hai." He loosens his grip slightly but still holding her.

"Main dabah don?" Usually Sumona would take up this offer rather happily but tonight she doesn't feel like it. It doesn't feel right for some reason especially with all thoughts still roaming around in her head.

"Nahi.. main medicine li leti hon." With this she manages to free herself from his grip and moves towards bathroom.

"Arre ruko.. aise empty stomach nahi. Hum log pehle dinner kareinge phir."

"Nahi mera mann nahi hai."

"No.. no excuse Sumona, dinner and then medication."

"Nahi.. mera wahan janae ko dil nahi hai."

Chalo.. waise bhi maine dinner reservation karvayi hain, bohut quiet place hai aur tumhara favorite Bengali food hai." Sanjay knew that with the mention of 'Bengali food' half the battle is won because Sumona's weakness is Bengali food, no matter what she would never turn it down. And next moment a small smile appears on her lips and Sanjay knows other half is won too. Hand in hand they both make their way towards a nice restaurant.

Food was good but Sumona didn't enjoy much because she kept drifting away making it difficult to have a conversation with Sanjay, so most of dinner was spent in silence. Medication takes their time to kick in so Sumona knows she has few more minutes until sleep takes over and she finds some relief. Her head throbbing in pain and all of thoughts still hovering in her mind just making her head even more heavy. She just wishes all of this to vanish, she is literally counting numbers before sleep takes over. When this doesn't work, she takes out her mobile and starts typing a message.

_'This headache is killing me. I am stuck here with this headache because of you. And you there, must be having fun with shooting.. a fun night ahead!'_ Her finger hovers over 'send' but then she stops. She had lost communication with the team since last week; no that's not true... had spoken to Upsana when she called on second day, she hadn't been in touch with him since that night, since her last text to him to which he never replied. She quickly re-reads her message which leaves her unsettled so she instantly deletes it. 'I am stuck here with this headache because of you.' She can't believe she wrote this, why would she write something like this? With more thoughts popping up in her mind causes more pain, groaning she tosses the phone away. _'Those words must be the medication affect,_' she explains to herself one last time and then closing her eyes she waits for medication to kick in which should be any minute now and before any other thought could creep in her restless mind she finds herself drifting to sleep.

"Kapil sir, chahliye sab ready hai, audience aur sab prepared hain."

"Haan theek hai... araha hon." He does not get up from his chair and happily runs towards the stage like usual but stays seated in his chair looking deeply at his phone screen and for 10th time reads the message 'How are you? All going well with you two?' the debate in his mind whether to send it or not having been going on since last 10 minutes. Reading it one last time he almost clicks send but instead he presses back space deleting the entire message. Sighing he turns his phone off and stands up to go on stage. Taking one last look at himself in mirror which shows his true feelings - conflicted and distant; he stands there and does not move until he plasters his usual trade mark smile before walking out of green room to go on stage.

"Welcome to Comedy Nights With Kapil!"

* * *

So.. how was it? I hope it wasn't that bad. Just a quick note guys.. I have a busy week ahead so next chapter might take some time, though I will try my best to post soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, how are you all? Sorry for delays guys, but I am really really busy as I mentioned before. I will try to update as quickly as I can but I am very busy since last week so possible delays. Also I will reply to all of you as soon as I am free. :) Thank you so much for your kind support and love and encouragement for this story. I'd say this chapter is weak and I don't like it much but still.. enjoy. :)

* * *

**Nothing But You||Chapter 4**

Two weeks it has been two weeks since Sumona and Sanjay got to Shimla and it seems to her that Sanjay has no plan to leave anytime soon. They had good time though they are taking things slow or rather Sumona is taking it quite slow. She secretly wished this would end soon as soon started to miss her work, missed being on show it's not that she is not enjoying her time with Sanjay but she was missing her family - CNWK team became her family for her and she misses her work. She has also missed last week's episodes of the show and then she had caught a repeats of episodes in early morning causing a slight discomfort to Sanjay; he really doesn't understand at a times what is the hype about?

Pretty soon both of them started to fall into their routine and spending more time together and it almost seems like that everything has gone back to normal, almost. Even though Sanjay had being trying hard to bring things back to normal there is still a lot between them which needs sorting and Sumona knows that this holiday will not sort it out those things will take time.

Sitting in living in middle of night, Sumona's eyes are glued to television screen as she waits for her favorite show to begin. It's weekend and even if she's on holidays, Sumona is determined to catch up with the show almost feels like a necessity.

***Title theme plays and curtains slowly rises***

There he is standing on stage with his trade mark yet beautiful smile as he starts the show.

"Welcome to Comedy Nights With Kapil." She grins as the show begins, finally feeling at peace after seeing everyone only now she realizes how much she misses them. They truly are her family, she never felt this close with another team she worked with be it BALH or CC. Comedy Circus - a show which changed everything for her because she met rather found Kapil. They instantly clicked and audience loved it too; she didn't felt odd or insulted when Kapil teased her on stage because they instantly clicked with each other in real. The on-stage stories of Kapil & Sumona gosh.. how much fun they started to have as there were times they went completely off the script, some days a little or the rare moments when Kapil would forget his lines... those beautiful memories! Pulling herself out of those thoughts she concentrate on show and find herself constantly smiling and laughing. She teases Kapil so much but she knows he deserves all the recognition he is getting - Kapil Sharma - King of Comedy, she is truly proud of him and believes no one deserves this title better than Kapil. The show had been proceeding quite well and Sumona is enjoying it until she is taken by unexpected.

As the discussion about relationships is going on someone from audience talks about Bitto and Manju, the lady says he should respect his wife or else she will leave him forever and go to her Mayka. And Bitto respond to this with much rejoice and tells the woman that manju is currently in her Maayka. 'Wait what? Maayka?' Sumona is wondering but soon focuses on what Kapil, _Bitto_ is saying, that Manju has gone to Maayka because her father was not well, even though Bitto objects over reason but he is rejoiced over the fact that Manju is not around for few days because now he can openly flirt without being interrupted. 'Sharma Ji!' Her inner Manju almost screams in anger.

His phone is on silent but the vibration is quite loud which catches his attention. Lifting his head up from script Kapil looks at his vibrating phone, name flashing on screen causes him to pick up instantly.

"Hi."

"Hey. Kaise ho?"

"Main theek hon. Tum sunao, sab theek hai na, Sumona? Es waqt phone kiya?"

"Arre tum toh aise pooch rahe ho ke jaise pehli baar es waqt phone kiya ho. Arre haan usually tumhare phone atay hain es waqt shooting par bolane ke liye, nahi?" He doesn't miss the hint of teasing in her voice and he feels relieved.

"Lekin tum toh es waqt choti par ho aur..."

"Aur?"

"Tumhara phone nahi expect kar raha tha."

"Toh phir kiska phone expect kar rahe thay?" She gets little bit curious and doesn't not bother to mask it. Kapil almost chuckles.

"Arre nahi, bas script parh raha tha, shooting ke liye ready ho raha tha. Tum batao.. how's everything? Sab theek hai na?"

"Haan.. sab theek hai? Holidays... achi jaa rahi hain, bohut maza kar rahi hon. Sanjay bohut spoil kar raha hai mujhe." He laughs at this and then she joins him.

"Kaisa hai, Sanjay?"

"Haan theek hai." And they both fall silent.

"Lagta hai kaafi busy thay, koi phone, koi message nahi."

"Tumhe bhi toh nahi kiya."

"Pehle maine poocha hai."

"Toh jawab bhi pehle de do." He can practically see her rolling her eyes at him.

"Mujhe laga tum abhi bhi naraz hogi." He ends up answering first.

"Main aur naraz?"

"Kyun 'Thank you. P.S. I am still angry at you.'" She bites her lip as he reminds her about the text.

"Woh main... tumhe waqai hi laga main itni naraz hon tumse?"

"Haan."

"Wajah bhi tumne di thi."

"Maine madad karna chahi thi."

"Kyun?"

"Kyunki tum meri dost ho." It slips out of his tongue like an automated response.

"Aur konsa tumne contact kiya."

"Busy thi."

"I know. Khush ho?" Sumona really doesn't know how to answer this because in some sense she is happy but in most she doesn't know.

"Haan." Lying is always easier.

"Anways yeh batao.. wahan sab kaise hain?" She tries to change the topic. Kapil knows she wants to change the topic so he goes with it.

"Sab ache hain, bas shooting ki tayari mein lage hain. Kuch dair mein shoot shuru hojayega."

"Baray besabar ho rahe ho shooting start hone ke liye."

"Haan toh.."

"Koun aarahi hai?" She asks in her prying yet teasing voice.

"Kya..k..ya matlab koun arahi hai?" Slightly taken back by her question he replies with another question.

"Aha... zayada bano mat. Mujhe 'Maayke' bhaij diya kar bohut maza kar rahe ho?"

It takes a moment for Kapil to grasp what Sumona is talking about.

"Ohh.. toh tumne dekh li?" He is somewhat surprised that she actually watched it when he expected the show and they would be last things on her mind on her break.

"Of course, miss thori na kar sakti thi." His lips curve into a small smile. "Episode bhi dekhi aur tumhari flirting bhi!" He laughs at her accusation.

"Sharma ji! Bohut faida utha rahe hain apni biwi ke jaane ka."

"Toh? Itna acha mauqa haath se jaane don?" He asks in his Bitto serious tone.

"Hawww! Toh aap inteizaar mein thay ke kab main jaon aur..."

"Aur nahi tu.. aik tu kabhi maayke jaati nahi hai aur ab gayi hai toh khushi bhi na manaon?"

"Sharam nahi ati, biwi ke hote howe dosri larkiyon se flirt karte howe?"

"Nahi ati, karon karon?" She can hear him smirk, she can see it without him being in front of her and that just irks her even more.

"Sharma ji!" She humphs over the phone which makes Kapil laugh but he tries to suppress it.

It seems that Manju has taken over Sumona without even realizing her and even Kapil has gone under the mask of Bitto without realizing it. As they do this regularly it just comes to them naturally at times making them forget who they actually are, the fine line between reel and reality becomes non existence at moments like this.

"Aap bohut buray ho."

"Aur tu jaise bohut achi hai."

"Fikar mat karein main anay hi wali hon. Dekh longi aakar."

"Pehle nahi thi ab wapis anay ka sun kar zaroor ho rahi hai."

"You.. Sharma Ji.. you!"

"You you kya kar rahi hai? Itni problem thi toh jana nahi tha na."

"Kaise na jaati?"

"Haan jaane ko toh maine bola tha na.."

"Haan tumhi ne.."

Sumona abruptly stops there as if all of sudden she lost her voice, the colour of her face draws as words sinks in and realization hits her. Manju starts to vanish and Sumona starts to take over and the whole conversation the words, especially her last words start to make her dizzy. On the other side of phone Kapil gets worried for a second when Sumona stops but same time realization dawns to him as well, making him feel anxious and light headed at same time. Time passes by whether it's minutes or hours they don't know but neither break the silence. Finally Kapil breaks the ice by clearing his throat.

"Kya yaar hum dono bhi na, kahin bhi shuru hojate hain?" He laughs and continues when she doesn't speak.

"I wish yeh record karta aur episode mein daalta... kitne mazay ka sketch banta na."

"Hmm.." She neither agrees or disagrees but at least she spoke and that was a start.

"Kapil... I am.."

"Kya yaar, mazaq ko bhi serious lete hain kya? Aur tum mujhe serious lene lag gayi?"

"Kya hum humesha aise hi hote hain?" He is startled at her question.

"Kaise?"

"Aise.. Manju aur Bitto.. kahin bhi. Itni asaani se switch hojata hai?" Kapil can feel if this conversation is carried on, it will get complicated fairly quickly leading towards a path they booth are not ready to walk on, or ever will be so he goes for safe.

"Arre yaar, kya serious ho rahi ho? Hume itna waqt hogaya hai saath show karte hoye, Bitto aur Manju karte howe. Switch aise hi hojata hai. Dekho.. hum dost hain toh off-screen bhi comfortable hain saath toh switch hona typical hai." He tries to reason with her.

"Hmm.. shayad theek keh rahe ho."

"Main theek hi kehta hon." Despite trying hard not too Sumona lets out a giggle at his words. He doesn't join her but he is grinning widely only if she could see him right now.

"Acha acha.. jakar soh jao ab, awaaz se hi neend chalak rahi hai." She smiles.

"Theek hai. Have a nice time shooting."

"Good night, Sumona."

"Good night, Kapil."

After she hangs up Kapil stares at his phone for longest time before turning it off. Calling it a night she goes to her room for sleep. But that night Sumona does not sleep because of the one phone call, their conversation replays on her mind like on a loop. She spends most of night replaying and thinking about it but as morning draws closer and still no conclusion of this whole almost stupid yet real conversation, giving up and blocking every thought she tries to go to sleep.

Sun starts to rise and for the first time he does not close his curtains instead lying in his bed all prepared to sleep after getting back from tiresome shooting, he just watch the sun rise while thinking about that phone call at night which really did distract him the entire time._ 'Kya hum humesha aisa hi hote hain?'_ The question plays on his mind on a loop, one question with so many different possibilities and different answers. Knowing he is likely to get any sleep now, Kapil allows his mind to wander off in search for answer to this question, to some possibilities which could have been possible.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. :) Will try to update next chapter soon but as I previously said having a busy month so delays are possible.


	5. Quick Note

Hey guys, hope you all are well. I am so sorry for delays just been crazily busy. Due to Ramadan, I am putting my on-going stories on hold, including this. InshAllah, after Ramadan I will be back and update the remaining chapters of story. :) See you soon guys. 3


End file.
